disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbie
Barbie is a character and a minor protagonist from Disney/Pixar's feature films Toy Story 2 and its sequel. She is a genuine doll line made by the company Mattel. She is voiced by Jodi Benson. Barbie did not feature in the first Toy Story film because Mattel did not authorize her use, as they feared the film would not be successful. However after the success of the movie and of Pixar in general, multiple Barbies had small roles in Toy Story 2, and a Barbie Doll had a major role in Toy Story 3, to the point of being something of a heroine. Personality Some degree of a Barbies' personality is defined by the outfit they are sold with (as with Tour Guide Barbie) and the manner in which they are played with by their owner. However, all Barbies seem to love fashion, make-up and partying, and have a consistently positive (to the point of 'ditzy') outlook on life. Appearances Toy Story 2 The first direct appearance of a Barbie, or any Barbie, was when the toys were searching Al's Toy Barn for Woody after being kidnapped by its owner, Al. They had become lost, accusing Mr. Potato Head of going in circles, but he pointed out that this aisle was pink. They then stumbled upon a Barbie pool party playset where several Barbies were apparently partying, causing the male toys in the car to gape at them. Hamm then asked the Barbies in regards to whether any of them knew where Al's office was. A Tour Guide Barbie model offers to help, claiming to know where to find it. She then takes over as driver and gives them a literal tour of the shop, acting exactly as her model description implied. She leads them down the Buzz Lightyear aisle, informing them that retailers were shortsighted in their ordering of Buzz Lightyear dolls. This model is also implied to be a polyglot (fluent in multiple languages), as she tells Rex to stay in the vehicle in both English and Spanish after earlier disembarking and (in a very similar fashion to a scene from Jurassic Park) chases after the car to get back in. Another Barbie later appears in the movie belonging to a little girl at the Airport, and it is implied that her owner uses the star and glitter stickers that often come with Barbie dolls to decorate her face and cuts her hair. She cheerfully informs the recently placed Prospector that her owner Amy is an artist. A Trio of Barbies (implied to belong to Molly) were also seen with Wheezy acting as the backup singers. Toy Story 3 A Barbie doll formerly belonging to Molly was placed in the donation box for Sunnyside Daycare. At first she seems to be like all stereotyped Barbie Dolls; ditzy, empty-headed and obsessed with fashion. She breaks down when learning she was donated by Molly, although she admits they did grow apart. She then meets Ken at the Butterfly room and they strike up a relationship instantly. Thanks to Ken's influence, she remained in the Butterfly Room, with Ken teaching her different ways to say "I love you", while the other toys went to the Caterpillar Room. However, she doesn't know that Ken had another, darker side to him, as one of Lotso's lieutenants. Later, when she stumbled upon Ken among most of Lotso's minions placing her friends in cubby pins in a manner similar to prison cells, she angrily breaks up with him, and is placed in a cubby pin herself. Later, she begs Ken for them to have a fresh start, claiming to have had enough of the Caterpillar room. In actuality, she was actually trying to get close enough to Ken to get him to show off his wardrobe in a modeling-esque contest to then interrogate him on how to fix Buzz Lightyear. As planned, he fell for the ploy and she easily subdued him, ironically while he was wearing his Karate outfit. She damages his clothes until he reveals how Lotso changed Buzz. Afterwards, she then donned an Astronaut outfit belonging to Ken to disguise herself to acquire the Buzz manual to revert him back to play mode. Bookworm spotted her heels under the Astronaught outfit, but dismissed this as being one of Ken's strange fashion fancies. Barbie, along with Woody, Slinky, Ham, Rex, and Buzz in his Spanish mode regrouped with the other toys and managed to get as far as the trash disposal. However, they weren't able to get truly free due to Lotso's personnel breaking Chatter Telephone with torture. Barbie later tells Lotso, with surprising understanding of civics, about how it's better to have the toys be treated fairly than be ruled by a dictator. This makes Ken realize that Barbie is not just another ditzy Barbie Doll, but that she is is strong-minded and intelligent as well, and he defects from Lotso's command, and is as a result thrown in with the trash. She also tried to save Woody and his friends, but Ken held her back. She later acted as co-runner of the Daycare Center with Ken, and made sure it was good for everyone of the toys there. Category:Females Category:Comedy Characters Category:Heroines Category:Toy Story 3 characters Category:characters Category:disney characters Category:Toy Story 2 characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Humans Category:Toys Category:Blondes Category:living characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:lovers Category:servants